Summer as a Malfoy
by jilyxo
Summary: At the end of her sixth year Hermione is forced sent to spend the summer with her all time enemy.. Will they learn to get along or will they end up killing each other? R&R first fanfiction so don't be too harsh! More or less following books except Snape and Dumbledore are still alive.
1. Leaving Home chap 1

"Mione! Wake up honey, breakfast is ready!"my great Aunt howlered, honestly you'd think she of all people would respect my sleep cycle. How was it even possible for a woman of _her_ age to yell so loudly?

"Coming Clarisse!" I reluctantly called back, dreading the minute I'd have to drag myself out of bed.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You better not spend your first day of vacation locked up in your room studying! I reckon you should be.. what do they call it these days "chillin' with your mates"? I visibly winced at Clarisse's attempt at staying young and hip.

"Although this summer you don't exactly have a choice seeing as how you'll be spending the summer at Drake Maloy's place." she called wiggling her eyebrows. Aha! There's her old age kicking in she can't even remember his name!

My great aunt was _always_ trying to get me interested in boys and pestering me with the idea of getting a boyfriend. I on the other hand personally had no time for such frivolous things between school work and studying.

Any other normal sixteen year old girl would be overjoyed with the prospect of summer vacation with one if the hottest guys in school but I'm clearly not your average teenage girl. I'm Hermione Jean Granger, a sixteen year old witch and as some say "the brightest witch of my age" although I disagree I'm simply quite logical..  
Anyhow I'm stuck with sodding Drac-

"Mione get done here this instant or I'm revoking your library privileges AGAIN!" my great aunt Clarisse's shrieking threats interupt my thoughts once again.

"Fine of fine," I grumbled stumbling out of bed.

"Now dear give me ten quid for my ride to bingo and I'll be off,"Clarisse called.

I begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed and made a grab for my wallet.

Ugh I thought, this was just insulting, I was being forced into spending my whole bloody break with Malfoy! I mean come on I reckon I deserve atleast a little bit of sympathy! Especially from my own aunt!? I mentally ranted for about ten more minutes until my aunts shrill voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hermione! Your headmaster is here to bring you to that bloke, Derek Malfog's house" my aunt shouted while driving off.

"Wow I feel so loved, you even remembered his name how considerate." I retorted sarcastically long after my aunt had driven away.

"Ah Miss Granger." I spun around with break neck speed and nearly collided with my headmaster.

"Oh sorry sir! I didn't realize you we're right behind me," I apoogized my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Yes, it seems I've arrived a little too early" He answered eyeing my Winnie the Pooh onesie, disheveled hair and drool stain I usually sported in the morning.

"Anyway we should be off, The Malfoys have are expecting you to arrive at any moment"Dumbledore stated with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

The name "Malfoy" pulled me out of my drowsy state and back into reality..

Yes, I was stuck spending my _whole_ break with the Malfoys. I silently cursed my muggle heritage. All because of the oncoming danger of the war I was forced to spend the summer away from home for protection. When I first heard the news I refused until I learned that the Malfoys were infact spies for the light side.

"I'm ready to go,"I told my headmaster as I grabbed my luggage and said my last silent goodbyes to home as I disapparate. I wasn't even close to being ready to spend my summer with **_Draco Malfoy_**, or in other words my arch-enemy.


	2. Getting Settled In chap 2

Disclaimer: I'm sadly not J.K Rowling.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update I've been super busy. Enjoy and I'm sorry if I'm a bad writer! Any reviews are appreciated!**

My knees buckled as I felt the all too familiar pull of apparation till my feet hit solid ground. I gaped as I slowly turned my head I took in my surroundings.

"Oh my merlin!" I yelled in shock._ This_ was going to be my home for the next two months? I reckon I could get used to this! I was starring at the most elegant , and by far the largest building I'd ever seen in my whole life.

"Malfoy **_really_** hadn't been exaggerating he is loaded!"I yelled much to loudly.

"Yes, I supposed we are quite, what was the word you used.. _loaded_," Lucius Malfoy sneered at me with the trade mark Malfoy smirk on his face.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't s-see you there" I stuttered ducking my head in embarrassment, my cheeks blushing furiously till they matched the color of Ron's red hair.

"Yes, yes now let's have Twinkie help settle you in" He sneered giving me a condescending look. Wow just because the Malfoys changed sides in the war didn't mean they were going to be any kinder to those of lower social class, namely myself.

I gathered all my belongings and made my way to my room along with the help of Twinkie. Malfoy manor was huge! You'd think everything would be dark and dungeon like but what I saw was modern and fresh. The ceilings were higher than the ones at Hogwarts and everything was so clean it nearly shined! It enraged me to think that it was all thanks to the elves labour and hard work. Honestly I started S.P.E.W for a reason, elf labour is plain wrong. After what seemed like a million flights of stairs and a thousand halls we finally reached my room. Twinkie unlocked my door and disapparated back to the kitchen.

Blimey! My room was gorgeous, I expected some sort of bad version of my school dormitory but this was perfect. The polished wooden floors were a deep chestnut which seemed to match the rest of the elegant furniture. My enormous chestnut king sized had beautiful creme coloured silk sheets complete with an fluffy Ivory comforter. I opened a second door which led to my very on bathroom complete with a ginormous steam shower, and a bath tub that may as well have been a swimming pool. The Malfoys were _very_ good at interior design, I guess anyone could be if you had absolutely no budget.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I could feel tears springing in my eyes. "I must be dreaming," I murmured as I pinched myself realizing that I wasn't. The Malfoys had taken the liberty of blessing me with a customized walk-in library! A bookworms dream come true. I may not have been raised the same way as a certain blonde pureblood but I still had manners and new my suite merited a thank you.

After I had settled in I decided to take a look around the Manor. I mindlessly walked the halls occasionally pausing to take a look at certain portraits. One portrait in particular read "Xavier Malfoy", he of course had the classic Malfoy pale blonde hair and condescending sneer. He invented the method of dragon scale to counter the effects of pepper up potion, I recall reading it sometime ago in the library.

"A mudblood in the manor, such a disgrace to the Malfoy heritage." He spat looking thoroughly discusted . "You must be that horrible Muggle hiding away at the manor for the duration of summer, what a pleasure it was making your aquaitance." He glared not at all looking pleased.

"I'm not _hiding away_ I'm only here for my protection, and I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn!" I snapped clearly vexed as I stalked away.

I came across a huge brass door the sign of top read "**La Bibliotheque Malfoy**". I went to France last summer with my parents and new a fair bit of French to understand this was the library! Yes, finally I can get my hands on several rare books, the Malfoys are known for there grand library.

I pushed open the big brass doors, inhaling deeply I relished the familiar comforting smell of musty books. I did a little happy dance which consisted of some emberassing muggle disco moves and a pathetic mix of jumping. Just as I was about to help myself to a handful of rare ancient potions books, I was met with the all to familiar lazy drawl of my worst enemy.

"Wow Granger have you been practicing? You look like a fish having a sezuire, definite improvement from the Yule ball in fourth year, I'd say that was pretty good for your standards," He retorted sarcastically before bursting out in laughter.

**A/N:Hope you liked it! Please Review! xo Claire**


End file.
